unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Where's Uncle Grandpa
Synopsis Mr. Gus and the gang will find the way to get Uncle Grandpa. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Lily *Tony *Tubby *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Tiny Miracle *Frankenstein Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: Have you even noticed to them? *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At the UG RV *Mr. Gus: Man oh man ohhhh, MAN! I can't wait to make a pancakes as reason as I do! Right, Pizza Steve? *Pizza Steve: Oh yeah, son! Nothing like a nice plate as cool as mine. Maybe that pancake was so delicious, Luckily, I have been sequence of the whole thing for years! *Mr. Gus: What did we do about the pancake I just borrow? *Pizza Steve: Hmmmm, you'll see what happens good. *Mr. Gus: Sooooo.... what are ya say, Uncle Grandpa? Uncle Grandpa? Gasps UNCLE GRANDPA!!!! OH NO! It's gone! He's gone missing! What am I gonna do now? If Uncle Grandpa has gone missing, it will be gone sacrificed! *Pizza Steve: Hmmmmm.... I know! I'll call Uncle Grandpa to tell you a lesson about this. the phone at Uncle Grandpa, but it's missing Hello? Hello? HELLO!? HELLO?!?!? OH NO! *Phone Caller: I'm sorry about the caller, but the service has been disconnected. *Mr. Gus: This is terrible! He is everyone in the world loves Uncle and Grandpa. Since I believing you. *Pizza Steve: Yeah, told ya it's gone missing. *Mr. Gus: Now Pizza Steve, let's look everyone on earth to find Uncle Grandpa. *Pizza Steve: Good idea, Mr. Gus! Let's go find that brother. Since we can find him. Let's go get some investigate. Outside *Mr. Gus: Well, what do you know about that, Pizza Steve? *Pizza Steve: Well, it's a footprints. It's just like Uncle Grandpa. *Mr. Gus: Of course! I'll just doing the greatest detective that we can find Uncle Grandpa. Gus sees a magnifying glass and Pizza Steve does it too. They both walking to search Uncle Grandpa. Are you searching for Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve? *Pizza Steve: Well, actually, they don't. *Mr. Gus: Look, I get this for walkie talkie with amazing deal. *Pizza Steve: Hmmm.... how can we help? *Mr. Gus: Heh heh, you'll see. (Whistling and GRFT roars) *Pizza Steve: Wow, now that's a great big Giant Realistic Flying Tiger! *Mr. Gus: I know, let's hop in! Let's go find Uncle Grandpa, so he's really are a good helper. *Pizza Steve: Okay Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Let's mooove 'em out! Gus and Pizza Steve rides with Giant Realistic Flying Tiger to search Uncle Grandpa *Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa! Uncle Grandpa! Dang it, how can we find Uncle Grandpa? I can't search around the world ANYWHERE! *Pizza Steve: Hold that thought, Big G! Let Pizza Steve got to investigate Uncle G. Now hit along, Tiger! roars and flies around the world Uncle G! Uncle G! *Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, where are you? *Pizza Steve: Where are you, bro? Come here! Come on. Do you wanna know I am a tough pizza or a cool pizza? Come on, Uncle G! I've a best you got! Come on, come on! Give it all you've got! Steve punches Mr. Gus *Mr. Gus: Ow. *Pizza Steve: Bounce me, Tounce me, Flounce me, Pounce me, Just do it! Do it! DO IT!!! It's gonna be GREAT, it's gonna be GREAT, it's gonna be- steps on a rock and hurts herself with Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus down the cliff and explodes Maybe it was too hard to find it. Alright, prepare yourself for the best possible way to get your friend back the way it was. It's destination time with.... A MONITOR! *Pizza Steve: Where did you find it? *Mr. Gus: The who? The why? The how? The what? The where? The when? WHO KNOWS?!? Pauses Well, maybe Tiny Miracle will help finding Uncle Grandpa. *Tiny Miracle: Did somebody say... Ti- Gus covers Tiny Miracle's mouth *Mr. Gus: Shush yourself, Tiny Miracle! Nobody haves to say that you are a Tiny Miracle. Are you a Tiny Miracle? Are you actting like a robot boy? And I was SAW?!? HE'S HUGE, and for that investigate Uncle Grandpa to get a friend back and go back through over the bosowood. Isn't that right, Tiny Miracle? *Tiny Miracle: Well, not much. Well... you know what... maybe at least Frankenstein will get a stanch for this trickery one. roars Hey, you're absolutely right, Frankenstein! To the taco store! Taco Store *Tiny Miracle: Excuse me, have you seen the good helper over there? *Tacoman: Well.... no. *Tiny Miracle: Aww man. Well, it's just you and me, ol' fellow friend. Miracle kisses a picture of Uncle Grandpa *Mr. Gus: Well, I guess I tried. roars Really? What is it, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger? points to the store and roars You're right, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger! We gonna stop by the store and Uncle Grandpa will see us again! Ready you're not, Uncle Grandpa! Here comes Mr. Gus and the gang! and the gang are going to the store Store *Man in Uncle Grandpa costume: One pair of socks pleas. *Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, It's you! Gus hugs Uncle Grandpa Ohhh, We're so glad to see you, Uncle Grandpa! *Pizza Steve: We love you, Uncle G! We love you, We love you, We love you, We love you, We love you, We love you! We always love you so very very very very VERY much! *Man in Uncle Grandpa costume: Get off of me! I am not Uncle Grandpa! *Pizza Steve: gasps Wha? *Mr. Gus: Wait a minute! You're not Uncle Grandpa! You're just a stupid costume! *Man in Uncle Grandpa costume: Yup, that's right! I am a man now! *Mr. Gus: I gonna find Uncle Grandpa! Gus was searching Uncle Grandpa Outside *Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, where are you? up a house You under there?! up another house Nope! up another house where the unnamed man from before is at *Unnamed Man: Uhh, I can explain. *Mr. Gus: up another house Uncle Grandpa?! up another house Nope! up another house Nope! up another house Nope! UNCLE GRANDPA, WHERE ARE YOU?!? Have you seen Uncle Grandpa? We can't find him anywhere! *Lily: No. *Mr. Gus: Have you seen Uncle Grandpa? *Tony: NO! *Mr. Gus: Have you seen Uncle Grandpa? *Tubby: NO!!! *Mr. Gus: Have you seen Uncle Grandpa?!? *Dennis: NO!!! *Mr. Gus: Has anyone see Uncle Grandpa is?!?!? chirps, Mr. Gus shakes in frustrated and cover his head and yells "NO" around the world NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! At the UG RV *Mr. Gus: sobs I can't find him anywhere! I looked everywhere. It's painful. Sobs *Pizza Steve: I confort the fate of perfections about Pizza Steve. up Those little guys are families! Gus and the gang was crying *Uncle Grandpa: off-screen Good morning! *Pizza Steve: And sometimes, they can still hear them. Gus and the gang continues crying *Uncle Grandpa: off-screen I said Good Morning boys! Gus and the gang looks at Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa: Did ya miss me? *Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa? *Uncle Grandpa: Mr. Gus and the gang, you're back! *Mr. Gus: Come here you big friend you! Gus and the gang hugs Uncle Grandpa I'm sorry that you ran away into the UG RV. You will be sorry. *Uncle Grandpa: It's okay, Mr. Gus. I promise. Now let's go have some hot dogs! *Mr. Gus and the gang: YAY!!! the friends dashes away *Mr. Gus: sighs Well, it was good to be back. and leaves iris out to black Intermission *box falls on the ground, he cut the tape out and Uncle Grandpa pops out *Uncle Grandpa: Special Delivery! Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes